witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes
Agnes (아그네스 Ageuneseu) is a S-Class WH Witch based in the Eastern District with her partner Ian Borris. Her alias is Sense and she was dispatched to fight South. Appearance Agnes is a small girl with long, light blonde hair split into two long ponytails tied up by ribbons with a fringe covering her forehead. She has small round eyebrows and adorns large sunglasses and star shaped earrings. Her revealing WH uniform consists of a white, puffy jacket that covers her arms and shoulders but opens up at her chest and ends around her ribs. Under this is a black bra, leaving her mid to lower body revealed. She wears short black shorts which shows her legs and adorns long, high-heeled boots with a fur trim. Personality Agnes is immature and is often scolded by Ian Borris for her actions. She is extremely protective of Ian and will let many WHs die if it means saving him. Agnes at times may be hypocritical while trying to use the authority of WHs, such as in the case of the distribution of WHs dispatched to the 4 Great Witches castles. Story Invasion Arc Agnes was at the meeting with all the other S-Class WHs to discuss the attack on two of the Four Legendary Witches, North and South. While Choha and Fidelio Philia were having an argument, Agnes stops them both and talks until Ian hits her on the head to make her stop. When Tania went to confront Eunryu about her separation with Tarras for the mission, Agnes appears and aids Eunryu's argument to keep the dispatch order even though she was in the same situation except the order went to her advantage. She shows how she would sacrifice her team if it meant saving Ian. Agnes is to be dispatched to fight South alongside Ian and Fidelio. Powers and Abilities Agnes' power is much greater than the average witch being a S-Class WH. Her abilities as a witch include the following: Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Agnes produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Barriers: Her main power is true to her epithet. She can create barriers in areas by manipulating peoples' senses. This way, she can choose who can reside in her barriers without being noticed by others who would otherwise be unwanted. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with a unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Ian Borris Agnes and Ian have a close relationship. She listens to what he says and Agnes does not mind sacrificing other WH lives if it meant saving him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter